<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realm of Dream | Dream SMP Oneshots by FamousManatee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088593">Realm of Dream | Dream SMP Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousManatee/pseuds/FamousManatee'>FamousManatee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, I Don't Even Know, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousManatee/pseuds/FamousManatee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots and the occasional preference for the amazing Dream SMP members!</p><p>~~~⚔️~~~</p><p>Requests: OPEN (Please Private Message Me or Comment On Designated Request Chapters!)</p><p>Characters: Sapnap, George, Dream, Philza, Ranboo, Jschlatt, Wilbur, and Techno. (More to come!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend &amp; Girlfriend, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Realm of Dream : Intro and Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Realm of Dream is being updated on both Wattpad and Ao3, so when I update over there, this book will be updated as well! You can check out the original book on my Wattpad account (FamousManatee). I thought I'd expand to other writing pages with the recent buyout so that everyone can enjoy it. I've made sure to take special care regarding editing and revising grammar and such, though I'm not a professional, so there will be mistakes, but overall, I hope you enjoy it!<br/>- FamousManatee ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">WELCOME TO THE REALM OF DREAM</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">LOADING CHARACTERS</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <span class="u">PLEASE STAND BY</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DREAM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TECHNOBLADE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>•</p><p>
  <b>WILBUR SOOT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>JSCHLATT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>RANBOO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PHILZA MINECRAFT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>GEORGENOTFOUND</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SAPNAP</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">CHARACTER DOWNLOAD INCOMPLETE</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <span class="u">TRY AGAIN</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">LOADING REQUEST FORM</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <span class="u">PLEASE STAND BY</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>REQUEST FORM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1. Request Rules</b>
  <br/>
  <em>•I do not do smut.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>•I won't do LGBTQ+, as I am not experienced on the subject, and wish to avoid upsetting or offending anyone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>•I won't do romantic oneshots for any of the minors, which will include: Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>2. How To Request</b>
  <br/>
  <em>•Requests can be made on this chapter in the comments or private messaged to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>3. Request Specifics</b>
  <br/>
  <em>•For requests I will need the basic plotline or story idea.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>•I will need the names of the Character(s) you would like the oneshot to be about.</em>
  <em> (Including ones that aren't listed above)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>•Once the first two things have been filled out, I will need the intended relationship status for Y/n or yourself and your selected character. (Exp: Friends to Lovers)</em>
</p><p>
  <b>4. Prompts</b>
  <br/>
  <em>•I will add prompts </em>
  <em>eventually</em>
  <em>, but at the moment </em>
  <em>I will leave the planning to you!</em>
</p><p>
  <b>5. Anonymous &amp; Revealed</b>
  <br/>
  <em>•When I do requests, I typically add the requester's user in the chapter, but if you would like to remain anonymous, let me know beforehand.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>6. Disclaimer</b>
  <br/>
  <em>•If I receive a request for something I am not comfortable with or doesn't meet the requirements above, but I like the plotline given; I will change the request to meet my standards without the requester's permission.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span class="u">!Note that this does not happen often and is simply a precaution!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">GAMING DATA ACQUIRED</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <span class="u">NOW LAUNCHING</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <span class="u">THE REALM OF DREAM</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Technoblade : The Last Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Technoblade x Princess! Reader</b><br/><b>AU</b>: Royalty AU<br/><b>~~~</b>🐷<b>~~~</b></p><p>Guests swirled around the crowded ballroom, most drinking champagne or chatting with their fellow nobles. A small bunch of guests danced with their partners, swaying and twirling in sync with the orchestra's music.</p><p>My e/c eyes trailed over every patron, a bored expression plastered on my features. Usually, I would love these events, but as always, things get boring after four hours of continuous small talk and suitors trying to sway me in their direction.</p><p>"Cheer up, darling, this is a celebration!" My father, the king, interrupted my thoughts, looking at me instead of the noblemen he was speaking with.</p><p>It was true, this party was in celebration, specifically for the union between the End and the Overworld, something that most would deem impossible, and yet here we are.</p><p>"Apologies, I'm just tired, is all," I quickly addressed his words before straightening up in my seat.</p><p>He nodded in understanding before turning back to his conversation, laughing and smiling.</p><p>I turned my attention back to the ball before begrudgingly standing, allowing myself to be lured back into the fray of people.</p><p>About an hour after joining the party again, I wished I hadn't gone back into the crowd, especially with the lord I was currently speaking with, who was trying to get his sixth wife...me.</p><p>"And then I took the monster's head and crushed-" the lord prattled on for another few minutes about how he defeated a single skeleton.</p><p>I tensed when a hand placed itself on my lower back.</p><p>"Pardon me, Lord Plains, but may I cut in?" The familiar voice eased my nerves, and I was finally able to relax.</p><p>Lord Plains politely bowed, offering a goodbye before weaving his way back into the crowd.</p><p>I cracked a small smile, allowing my savior to lead me through the crowd.</p><p>"Your highness," he stoically greeted, gaze towards the crowd around us.</p><p>"Lord Technoblade," I greeted back, keeping my voice even and poised. "You're late."</p><p>"And for that, I do apologize, work stuff," he teased, throwing a small smile at me, causing me to chuckle.</p><p>"Well, you are Captain of the Guard, I guess you're forgiven."</p><p>I turned my head to look up at the tall, pink-haired male, dawned in a black suit with his usual regal-red cape and his netherite sword strapped to his hip. Techno's bright red eyes locked with mine, and a smile formed on his lips.</p><p>"I believe you promised me the last dance?" He reminded, offering me his hand.</p><p>"But this isn't the last dance," I replied, raising a teasing eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Okay, maybe I want to dance a few more dances rather than just the one."</p><p>"That's what I thought," I smiled and clasped his hand, allowing him to link our arms together. "After all, you were late."</p><p>Techno laughed and guided us to the dance floor, where a waltz was starting; we quickly stepped into the fray, stepping in time to the rhythm.</p><p>When the time came for the last dance, the orchestra began to play a slower song compared to the rest of the night. The crowd had thinned out, only leaving a few couples, but as the song progressed, they slowly made their way off the dance floor as Techno, and I fell into a perfect mixture of swirling red and black.</p><p>"Everyone's looking at us," I muttered to Techno, my hand slightly tightening around his.</p><p>In response, he pulled me flush against his chest; his arm wrapped securely around my waist. "Then let them watch, my goddess.</p><p>A dark blush covered my cheeks at his nickname for me. Of course, this was a regular occurrence, but it still put a blush on my face, which he would then usually call me a strawberry.</p><p>I looked up at him before gracefully falling into a twirl, which didn't last long, and fell back against his chest. The music slowly began to wind down, bringing our steps to a slow stop, but not before Techno dipped me, leaving our faces inches apart.</p><p>"May I?"</p><p>I grinned at him, "Always, Tech."</p><p>He smiled before pressing our lips together, causing a small round of gasps and whispers to echo throughout the room.</p><p><b>~~~</b>🐷<b>~~~</b></p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 708<b><br/>Originally Published</b>: 2/11/21<b><br/>Originally Edited</b>: 2/10/2<b><br/>Ao3 Published</b>: 3/16/21<br/><em>Technoblade is my favorite SMP member and comfort streamer, so of course, I had to do a oneshot for him first, definitely not because I've had this idea for the last three weeks...</em><br/><em>ANYWAYS, I'm writing this book to help me get back into the swing of writing after being creatively blocked for the last three months, so sorry if it's not the best, but hopefully, they'll get better as the book goes on! </em><br/>- FamousManatee ❤️<br/><b></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I usually add small author's notes at the end of my oneshots, so notes won't be used much, but I will if I have an announcement or something like that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dream : The Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Dream x Reader</b><br/><b>~~~</b>💚<b>~~~</b></p><p>I blankly stared at the white mask in my hands, rubbing my thumb over the face's smile that was scribbled onto it a very long time ago.</p><p>"Do you have to go?" I quietly asked, my voice small compared to its usual loud and bouncy tone.</p><p>Dream looked up from tying his boots to look at me, his hands coming to a stop as he finished tying the strings.</p><p>"You know I have to do this-"</p><p>I cut him off by finishing his sentence: "To prove a point, I know. But their kids, Dream."</p><p>He sighed and stood from the chair he occupied, coming to stand in front of me, his hands moving to rest on mine, which still held his mask.</p><p>"Everything will be okay, alright?"</p><p>I sighed and looked up at him, our gaze meeting.</p><p>"Don't hurt them, please."</p><p>"I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee it."</p><p>I looked back down with a long sigh, my brows furrowing. "Dream."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>I looked up at him. "You be careful too, okay?"</p><p>He cracked a smile. "That, I can guarantee."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and leaned up, giving him a quick kiss before handing him his mask; he clipped it on and pushed it to the top of his head.</p><p>"I'll be back soon, but it'll probably be late, so don't wait and stay up," Dream stated pointedly, putting his sword in its scabbard.</p><p>"Okay, just don't wake me up when you get home."</p><p>He smirked. "Of course not, because I'll never make that mistake again."</p><p>I smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling his hood over his blond curly hair. Dream smiled back, and we both walked out of our house. I waved to him as I watched him leave before going back inside, ready to stay up for his return.</p><p>I did things that needed to be done around the house, like any typical day, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. I stood in the kitchen staring out the window, hoping for any sign of Dream's familiar green hoodie, but it never came, not even after I had fallen asleep on the couch.</p><p>Curled up in a ball, I jolted awake when a knock sounded from the door, causing my heart rate to quicken. I stood and quietly as I could and made my way to the door, grabbing the iron axe we kept beside it for wood and hid it behind my back before stealing a quick peek out the window. A relieved sigh left my lips when I recognized the person on the other side.</p><p>"Sapnap!" I exclaimed, startling the man as I opened the door. "I thought you were a creep trying to kill me!"</p><p>His eyes widened. "Sorry, I probably should have guessed you'd be asleep."</p><p>I sighed again and straightened in the doorway, narrowing my eyes at him. "Yeah, I was, and why aren't you?"</p><p>Dream and I had built our house away from everyone and told no one. The only people that knew of this house and my existence was Sapnap and George, so finding Sapnap at the door this late at night made the nagging in the back of my mind charge back up to full power.</p><p>"Sap? Is everything okay?" I quietly questioned, not liking his silence.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."</p><p>Those words made my world freeze. I blinked at the man before me for a long few seconds before finding the courage to ask:</p><p>"What's happened?"</p><p>"Dream..." Sapnap took a moment to compose himself and find the right words. "Dream's been arrested and put into a maximum-security prison."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He-he begged us to let him see you before locking him up, but in the moment-"</p><p>"Thank you for telling me," I cut him off, making him blink at me in surprise. "Uh, have a good night, Sapnap." I shut the door as I turned away, leaving a flabbergasted Sapnap on the other side.</p><p>I carefully set the axe on the ground beside the front door before walking into the living room, staring blankly at a wall before my lip started to tremble and my legs gave way, lowering me to the floor. Loud sobs escaped my mouth as I hugged myself.</p><p>"He promised..."</p><p><b>~~~</b>💚<b>~~~</b></p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 715<b><br/>Originally Published</b>: 2/11/21<b><br/></b><strong>Originally Edited</strong>: 2/10/21<br/><strong>Ao3 Published</strong>: 3/16/21<br/><em>If anyone is interested in a part two, please let me know in the comments! I try only to do second (or more) parts if they're requested, or I feel like the oneshot deserves a second part!</em><br/><em>-FamousManatee </em>❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jschlatt : Evil Is Grand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/PMFWFaSauVU">Evil Like Me - Youtube Video</a>
</p><p><b>SMP!Jschlatt x Reader</b><br/><b>Inspiration</b>: Song: Evil Like Me, Disney Channel's Descendants<br/><b>Trigger Warning</b>: Manipulation<br/><em><span class="u">!If I see one stupid comment about this man, I will kick your kneecaps in; you've been warned!</span></em><br/><b>~~~</b>🐏<b>~~~</b></p><p>"It's going all according to plan. Everything is going perfectly! Don't you think, Y/n?!" Schlatt questioned, his eyes a fiery yellow when he turned to me, a wide grin plastered on his face.</p><p>I nervously stared at him before glancing over to Quackity, who shrugged, agreeing with Schlatt's statements.</p><p>"Y-yeah, everything's going great..."</p><p>Schlatt's smile faltered at my words, his arms slowly dropping to his sides, a small chuckle leaving his lips. "You sure, 'cause it certainly doesn't sound like it!"</p><p>I flinched at his tone, backing up some, causing his jaw to tick in annoyance. He raised his beer bottle to his lips before turning to Quackity, asking him to leave so it'd be just the two of us. Alone.</p><p>"Ya know, normally I wouldn't be upset over your little bit of hesitance, but this, this is big! I need your full support, my dove because you are what's most important," he had moved behind me, his hands gently resting on my shoulders, his words whispering into my ear. "Everyone loves you, it's hard not to, and we need that, Y/n. No one will vote for us otherwise, but with your support, we'll be golden."</p><p>I stared at the wall in front of me, his poisonous words drifting into my mind, turning the cogs that seemed to be hidden away in the depths of my brain.</p><p>"Think of it. 'First Lady Y/n of Manburg,' your name plastered beside mine, and a nation under our thumb, one that we can bend to our will," he whispered each word in my ear, his hands moving down my shoulders and arms to finally grab my hands.</p><p>He twirled me around, his index finger and thumb coming to hold my chin in his grasp, forcing me to look up at him, while his other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him.</p><p>"Don't you wanna be evil, like me? Don't you wanna be grand?"</p><p>I tightly closed my eyes, wishing the nagging voices would go away, but Schlatt has always had a way with words. My e/c eyes opened again, and I looked up at him.</p><p>"Darling, will you join me?" His yellow eyes searched mine, a snide smirk slowly creeping onto his lips when he found his answer.</p><p>"Yeah, we're gonna be evil and spiteful!"</p><p>"Yeah, we're gonna be spiteful."</p><p>His smirk grew into a wicked grin. "Yes, spiteful!" He crashed his lips onto mine before hastily pulling away with a victorious laugh. "This'll be nice."</p><p><b>~~~</b>🐏<b>~~~</b></p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 422<b><br/>Originally Published</b>: 2/12/21<b><br/>Originally Edited</b>: 2/12/21<b><br/>Ao3 Published</b>: 3/16/21<b><br/></b><em>I love Schlatt, he's hilarious, so of course, I did a oneshot for him. I love his role in the SMP; even though he was evil, I still like him!</em><br/><em>-FamousManatee </em>❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sleepy Boys : My Sons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Sleepy Boys x Mom!Reader</b><br/><b>Relationship(s)</b>: Reader is Married to Philza.<br/><b>Trigger Warnings</b>: Death and Blood<br/><b>~~~</b>💤<b>~~~</b></p><p>Death and destruction. The once beautiful nation of L'Manburg laid in shambles. Screams and ash clouded the air, making the air heavy, almost replicating a form of choking gas.</p><p>Withers flew through the sky, destroying everything in their path, and in the middle of it all resided all three of Philza's sons, along with Philza himself.</p><p>Philza's wife, Y/n, scrambled through the ashen air, struggling to breathe, making her cough and wheeze. She searched for any familiar face or feature when a flash of red caught her attention. She'd recognize that red anywhere.</p><p>
  <em>"Mom!" Y/n smiled, hearing the shout from her youngest son as he barreled into the room and into her legs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She chuckled and picked him up, setting him onto the kitchen counter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's up, bud?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you make me another cape?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A cape? What's wrong with the one I made you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked away from her when she raised a brow at him. "Um, it sorta got ripped when me and Wilbur were playing..." Techno quietly admitted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ooh, I see," she nodded and leaned on the counter next to him. "Why don't I sew up the tear in your current cape while I make you a new one?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He beamed at her. "Really?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/n chuckled at his giddy smile and picked him up again. "Mhm! And I'll make it even cooler this time, I promise!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes!" Techno cheered and wiggled out of his mother's arms to race out of the kitchen, shouting for Wilbur.</em>
</p><p>"Techno!" Y/n shouted over the explosions before screaming as a wither skull landed a few feet away from her, pelting her with stone pieces.</p><p>"What are you doing here?!" Techno's voice bellowed out over the explosions, his cape lifted over them to block any flying debris. "You weren't supposed to be here!"</p><p>Y/n curled into his side, covering her head with her arm just under his. "I know, but I couldn't just sit back and watch you boys go into a war!"</p><p>"You've always been stubborn," Techno grumbled, blocking an oncoming sword before shifting in front of Y/n, blocking her view of him killing one of their friends.</p><p>"Techno!" Philza's voice echoed over the air, making him turn to his father. Philza's eyes widened when he spotted Y/n beside Techno. "Y/n, I told you to stay home!"</p><p>Before Y/n could protest, Philza pulled her towards him, keeping a protective arm around her waist, and his sword stretched in front of him, keeping a distance.</p><p>"Philza..."</p><p>"He betrayed us. He's the reason for the withers."</p><p>Y/n ignored his words, her eyes locked onto the sword in his hand.</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, open your presents!" Y/n beamed, placing two neatly wrapped gifts on the dining table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur and Techno bounced in their seats, taking their mother's orders seriously, and ripped into the paper, little etiquette used in the process.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of their eyes widened when they found what was inside, both of them carefully pulled out their gifts. Their eyes sparkled in amazement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you like it?" Philza asked, a smile plastered on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Techno pulled out a wooden sword and held up a new red cape. "I love it! Can you help me out it on?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/n laughed with a grin and took the cape from Techno, wrapping it around his shoulders even though it was too big for him at the moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur continued to look at his gifts, a diamond sword and a yellow sweater, both of the items he'd asked for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you think, Wil?" Y/n asked, squatting down beside his chair, only to be crushed into a hug.</em>
</p><p>"Where's Wilbur?"</p><p>Philza ignored her question, choosing to keep eye contact with Technoblade, but when she broke out of his grasp, he looked away.</p><p>"Y/n!" Both he and Techno tried to run after her in fear of her getting hurt, but they both lost sight of her when a wither skull landed between them, creating a smoke shield.</p><p>Y/n dodged debris left and right, trying to find her oldest son.</p><p>"Wilbur!"</p><p>She let out a cry of frustration, forcing herself to stop, but a tunnel caught the corner of her eye. She felt a pull in the back of her mind and blindly followed it.</p><p>"Wilbur!" Y/n called out again, her footsteps echoing down the suspiciously quiet tunnel, but the sounds of the ongoing battle returned when the tunnel opened into what used to be a room.</p><p>Her eyes traced over the wall remnants before landing on the large opening that looked over the destroyed Manburg.</p><p>"No...no, no, no!"</p><p>Y/n ran to the edge of the cliff, sliding beside the body that laid on the ground. Tears trickled down her cheeks when she pulled his head into her lap, her hands running through his messy chocolate curls.</p><p>"Why...?"</p><p>She released a sob and pressed her forehead to Wilbur's.</p><p>Moments passed, and Y/n hadn't moved. Tears continued to flow, but her sobs no longer echoed.</p><p>"Well, I heard there was a special place<br/>Where men could and emancipate<br/>The brutality and tyranny of their ruler..."</p><p>The words fell from her mouth, the world finally going quiet as the last wither was slain. Quiet footsteps came up behind her, making her glance over her shoulder before looking out again.</p><p>"Did you come here to kill me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I wish you would," she looked down at Wilbur's peaceful face, frowning. "So, he wouldn't be alone."</p><p>"I'm not going to kill you, Y/n. You're the best chance I have at leverage."</p><p>"Why can't you leave my family alone?!" She bellowed at the man behind her, standing to face him.</p><p>Dream stood behind her, hands in his sweatshirt pockets, his posture slacked, knowing Y/n wasn't much of a threat.</p><p>"Don't just stand there! You're already the reason my sons have jumped off the sanity bridge!"</p><p>Dream tilted his head. "They did all of this on their own free will," he leaned forward, "and I believe you supported it."</p><p>Y/n gaped at him. "You think I wanted this? Do you think I wanted my son to become a murderer? You think I wanted my son dead?!"</p><p>"Of course not, but could you bear the thought of Tommy becoming like his brothers?" He questioned, circling her as if she was prey.</p><p>"I won't let that happen."</p><p>"Too bad you can't guarantee that."</p><p>Y/n gasped as Dream's sword carved its way into her abdomen.</p><p>"Y-you lied..."</p><p>"I said I wasn't going to kill you, true, but my leverage just showed up."</p><p>"Mum!" Tommy's voice echoed down the tunnel, making Y/n's heart drop.</p><p>Dream retracted his sword, letting her fall to the ground. He glanced at Tommy before jumping off the cliff and back onto the destroyed land of Manburg.</p><p>"Tommy..."</p><p>"You're gonna be okay, I-I just have to-"</p><p>"Tommy."</p><p>Tommy went quiet, his eyes trying to keep his tears at bay. Y/n placed a hand on his cheek, a soft smile on her lips.</p><p>"It'll be okay, I promise."</p><p>"But can you promise that? I can't lose you too..."</p><p>"It's alright. You'll still have Philza, Techno, and Tubbo."</p><p>"But-but I won't have you!"</p><p>"Tommy!" Philza's shouted, his footsteps quickly approaching. "No, not you too!" He quickly made work of covering her wound, his hands taking over Tommy's.</p><p>"Phil..."</p><p>"Hey, you're gonna be okay, alright? You're not dying on us, not after Wilbur, not today."</p><p>Y/n grabbed his frantically moving hands, gently stopping them. He slowly looked at her, both their eyes sad, knowing the truth of what was going to happen, despite anyone's best efforts.</p><p>"I love you both."</p><p>"Mum, please don't go..."</p><p>Y/n smiled at him before glancing just over Tommy and Philza's shoulders. Wilbur stood between them, a sad smile painted on his lips.</p><p>
  <em>"You ready?"</em>
</p><p>She blinked a few times before softly nodding, not enough for Philza or Tommy to notice, but just enough.</p><p>"I love you both so much; please don't resent Tech or Dream for any of this..."</p><p>"Mum, please..."</p><p>"Come here, Tommy," Y/n gently grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down to her level, kissing his forehead before her hold slowly released, her final breath leaving through her nose.</p><p>Philza and Tommy gave way to tears, grieving their loss. Y/n stood behind them, embracing Wilbur as if he'd disappear from her grasp.</p><p><b>~~~</b>💤<b>~~~</b></p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,413<br/><b>Published</b>: 2/22/21<br/><b>Edited</b>: 2/22/21<br/><strong>Ao3 Published</strong>: 3/18/21<br/><em>I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. My inspiration decided to fly out the window, and I didn't like how it was coming out, but after leaving it for a few days, I reread it and liked it, so here we are! Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!<br/></em><em>- FamousManatee </em>❤</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. TommyInnit : Reunited In Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>TommyInnit x Mom!Reader</b><br/><b>Relationship(s)</b>: Reader is/was married to Philza.<br/><b>Previous</b>: Sleepy Boys : My Sons<br/><b>Spoiler Warning</b>: Stream : am i dead? : 3/4/21<br/><b>Trigger Warnings</b>: Death<br/><b>~~~</b>🥤<b>~~~</b></p><p>"Wilbur, please stop talking about solitaire. Just because you beat Schlatt once doesn't mean I want to hear about it for all eternity," I sighed, rubbing my forehead.</p><p>"Well, I think it was interesting how I beat him, but I guess it's not important to some people," Wilbur grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>"I know you beat me, twinkle toes; you don't have to rub it in!" Schlatt yelled from across the void.</p><p>"Would you both shut up?! I can't deal with your bickering anymore. I've put up with it for the last couple of decades!" I exclaimed, exasperated from their constant yelling and disagreements.</p><p>Being dead was something most people feared. It was something I had feared once, but now all I wish is that I could die a second time and have silence. True, I loved having Wilbur alive, I guess, but he was different. He wasn't the Wilbur I'd raised. This Wilbur was someone who smoked and drank despite hating it when he was truly alive. He also yelled more and tried to pick fights with both Schlatt and me. He'd lost it.</p><p>I'm sure I've changed since being alive, but it seemed like Schlatt had changed too, for better, unlike Wilbur. I actually enjoyed his company; he was surprisingly easy to talk with despite being a sworn enemy post-death. But like everything, it gets boring after a while, and we've been here for decades, with only ourselves for company and a simple deck of cards which seemed to be the vain of my ghostly existence.</p><p>"Fine, if you won't hear about the last game, then I challenge you again, Schlatt!" Wilbur confidently announced, pulling me from my thoughts.</p><p>"Alright, let's go again, twinkle toes!"</p><p>I sighed and pulled at my hair, but before I could start complaining, a faint sound echoed through the void. The three of us stopped dead in our tracks, silencing ourselves, waiting for the sound again.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?"</em>
</p><p>"Did anyone else just hear someone say 'hello'?" Schlatt questioned, hoping that we weren't just now starting to imagine things.</p><p>"No, I heard it too," Wilbur agreed.</p><p>I quietly nodded. "So did I."</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?"</em>
</p><p>"I know that voice..." I mumbled and started walking towards it.</p><p>"Mum," Wilbur called out before blindly following.</p><p>The void slowly grew darker the farther I walked but carried on, following the voice's echoes until a blurred figure began to reveal itself.</p><p>"Oh my-," I gasped and ran forward. "Tommy!"</p><p>The figure whipped around to face me before I plowed into him, crushing him into the tightest hug I could muster.</p><p>I felt his tears build up against my skin as I held him, my own tears falling. I had pulled him to my height, where I could keep my hand on the back of his neck just at the base of his head, so my hand rested in his hair.</p><p>I pulled away from him and held him at arm's length, examining his features, but I couldn't find much of a difference, except his hair had grown out, and he might have grown a few inches, but other than that, he looked the same.</p><p>"Come on. We'll take you to our place," I kept my arm around his waist as we walked back towards Schlatt and our humble deck of cards.</p><p>Upon our arrival, an air chair appeared, and I gently set him down before Schlatt and Wilbur huddled around me.</p><p>"Why's he here?" Wilbur whispered.</p><p>"I thought that was kinda obvious," Schlatt remarked with an eye roll.</p><p>I slapped his arm with a frown. "We all know how he got here. I want to know who put him here."</p><p>"Maybe it was of natural causes. I've heard that's the latest thing," Schlatt suggested with a shrug.</p><p>Wilbur and I gave him deadpanned expressions.</p><p>"What? It's how I died?!"</p><p>I shook my head with a long sigh. "We shouldn't force him to tell us. He'll tell us in his own time. So, in the meantime, don't bring it up, got it?" I asked, looking between the two men on either side of me.</p><p>They nodded and broke the huddle.</p><p>"So, what did ya in?" Schlatt bluntly asked.</p><p>I slowly turned to him with a glare that could kill him a second time, which made him nervously chuckle and take a few steps away from me.</p><p>I turned back to Tommy and kneeled in front of him. "You don't have to tell us, okay?" I assured, brushing my hand over his cheek.</p><p>"It was Dream."</p><p>My eyes widened. "What?"</p><p>"Dream. He's the one that killed me."</p><p>I frowned at his broken state and looked back at Wilbur, who looked like he was ready to kill.</p><p>Tommy slowly came out of his shell, but he seemed to stick by my side most of the time rather than Wilbur. I didn't mind; I missed him.</p><p>"Tommy, how're you doing?" I quietly asked, taking ahold of his hand.</p><p>He blankly stared down at our hands, flipping them around, trying to pinpoint the feeling and make sure it was real and not just a figment of his imagination.</p><p>"I'm here, Tommy."</p><p>
  <em>"Tommy!"</em>
</p><p>His head shot up at the voice. I looked at him oddly.</p><p>"Tommy?"</p><p>
  <em>"Tommy!"</em>
</p><p>He retracted his hand from mine in an instant as if it had burned him. I blinked when he slowly began to fade back into nothingness.</p><p>"Tommy..."</p><p>"Mum, what's happening?!"</p><p>I placed my hands on his neck, reassuringly rubbing my thumbs in incoherent shapes. "You're fine, Tommy. Just focus on my voice."</p><p>
  <em>"Tommy!"</em>
</p><p>"Someone's in my head!"</p><p>"Shh, you're alright," I tried to assure him, pulling him into a tight hug. I kissed the top of his head just before he vanished in my grasp.</p><p>"Mum, where's Tommy?" Wilbur asked, looking around in confusion.</p><p>"I don't know..."</p><p>"What do you mean by 'I don't know?!'"</p><p>"I don't know! He was here a second ago. Now he's gone!" I yelled back, tears gathering. "He's gone."</p><p>
  <em>Dream's Prison Cell,</em>
</p><p>"Tommy?"</p><p>The voice Tommy heard slowly became clearer, and his eyes slowly opened, his surroundings blurry.</p><p>"Wake up."</p><p><b>~~~</b>🥤<b>~~~</b></p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,018<br/><b>Published</b>: 3/9/21<br/><b>Edited</b>: 3/18/21<br/><strong>Ao3 Published</strong>: 3/18/21<br/><em>Let me know if you guys would like another part of this series! Also, I apologize for not updating much, but I've been busy and have been stuck on ideas, so if you'd like to request please do, it really does help!</em><br/><em>-FamousManatee </em>❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. GeorgeNotFound : A Tired King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>King!Georgenotfound x Queen!Reader</b><br/><b>AU</b>: Royalty AU<br/><b>~~~</b>🕶<b>~~~</b></p><p>Being queen was something I always enjoyed. The tasks I was given weren't the best, but the time in between is what I looked forward to the most. Reading in the library, walking through the gardens, and exploring the village were all things I typically did, but sometimes I'd get the chance to invite the village children to the castle and read to them, but that didn't get to happen often.</p><p>"Your majesty, you're needed in the gardens," one of the knights informed, stepping into my view.</p><p>I sighed and closed my book. "Are you able to fill me in on why?" I politely asked, standing from the windowsill I was previously perched on and brushed my gown down.</p><p>"It seemed like the gardeners were arguing over something, m'lady, but that's all I was told."</p><p>I nodded and followed him out of the library and towards the gardens. The castle wasn't like most fairytale stories. It wasn't dark and gloomy, but rather bright and somehow cheery, I think it had something to do with the castle's building materials, but honestly, it might just be because I live here.</p><p>The knight opened the door for me. I nodded in thanks and hurried through, already hearing voices arguing.</p><p>"You ruined her majesty's roses!"</p><p>"I did not! You're in charge of them!"</p><p>"Gentlemen!" I exclaimed, walking up to the gardeners. "What seems to be the problem?"</p><p>They exchanged looks before the gardener on the left spoke up.</p><p>"This dingbat painted the roses red!"</p><p>"I told you already. I didn't do it!"</p><p>I sighed. "Gentlemen, let's not point fingers. How about you show me what's happened?"</p><p>They glared at each other before ushering for me to follow them to the rose beds. Upon arrival, I could immediately see the red paint dripping onto the grass from the petals of my usually white roses.</p><p>"That is unfortunate," I frowned, reaching over to run my fingers along the red medium, my fingers coming back a deep shade of crimson.</p><p>"I told you she'd be upset!"</p><p>"I will not repeat it, Thomas. I didn't do this!"</p><p>I sharply turned to them. "Gentlemen, it is no one's fault until proven otherwise. This is no big deal. Yes, I am disappointed that this has happened, but it will dry, and the flowers will fall when their season is over with, no harm done."</p><p>They both looked at me sheepish before bowing.</p><p>"We apologize, your majesty."</p><p>I smiled. "It's alright, now please get back to your work. We don't want any flowers dying, now do we?"</p><p>"No, ma'am!"</p><p>The gardeners hurried off to their respectful jobs in the garden, allowing me to return to the castle. I picked up the front of my dress and made my way back inside, where I proceeded to go back to the library to retrieve my book before going to the bedroom I shared with my dearest husband. He wouldn't be back until later tonight, but I wanted to relax and dive back into the words of my book.</p><p>The bedroom slowly grew darker as the sun began to set, which meant I had to get up and light candles, so I wouldn't be straining my eyes to see five inches in front of me. I carefully lit each candle, making sure I didn't burn myself in the process, as it's happened multiple times before.</p><p>I turned my head away from the candle I was currently lighting when the old wooden door to the bedroom creaked open, revealing my very tired husband.</p><p>"Your majesty, I wasn't expecting you until later this evening," I smiled, standing up straight to greet him.</p><p>"My meeting ended earlier than expected, so I get to spend more time with you this evening," he tiredly smiled in my direction before reaching up to remove his crown and practically threw it onto its podium.</p><p>I sighed and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his form. "How was your day? You look tired," I mumbled, my chin resting on his chest so that I could look up at him.</p><p>"If you want to hear about the new laws and boring business meetings, then I suggest moving to the bed, so you don't fall asleep standing," he remarked, making me chuckle.</p><p>I brought my hand up to his cheek, my thumb ghosting over the dark circles under his eyes. "Come on, King George, I believe it's about time for you to be going to bed," I ushered him towards the bed, pulling off his navy blue coat and white-rimmed sunglasses.</p><p>"At least let me change into pajamas first," he laughed, twisting out of my grip.</p><p>I frowned and looked down at my dress before sighing. "I suppose I should too. I don't think sleeping in a corset is recommended."</p><p>After we had both changed, I jumped onto our bed, sprawling out over the covers. George chuckled and sat down beside me, poking my side.</p><p>"I thought I slept here, but it looks like my spot has been taken," he teased.</p><p>I giggled and moved over, giving him space to get under the covers. I followed after him and snuggled into the warmth of our multiple fuzzy blankets.</p><p>"'Romeo and Juliet?'" He asked, reading the spine of my book. "You've read that book one too many times."</p><p>I scoffed and snatched it from him. "You can never read a book too many times, George. After all, this is one of the greatest romances ever written."</p><p>"Oh, please, I can think of a dozen better ones."</p><p>"Oh yeah? Name one," I challenged, offended at his accusations.</p><p>He opened and closed his mouth for a moment before grinning. "Lancelot and Guinevere! That's a beautiful romance!"</p><p>I pursed my lips. "Touché."</p><p>He laughed before kissing my temple. "Oh, how was your day? I completely forgot to ask," he questioned, pulling a strand of hair back behind my ear.</p><p>I hummed and looked up from my book, resting my head on the arm George had wrapped around my shoulders. "It went well. Unlike you, I didn't have any meetings today, so I really just read in the library the whole day. But I did have to settle a small disagreement with the gardeners; somehow, my roses got painted red?"</p><p>George's head tilted in confusion. "Y-your roses were painted red?"</p><p>"I know! I mean, look at this," I showed him my hand that was still tainted in red paint. "It was still wet by the time they showed me!"</p><p>"Someone seriously went all Red Queen on you," he laughed, a grin stretching from ear to ear.</p><p>I chuckled with a small smile before it slowly turned into a frown. "I'm not a bad queen, am I?" I quietly asked.</p><p>George frowned at my words and tilted my head towards him. "Darling, the kingdom could not have a better queen, and I couldn't ask for a better queen to be at my side."</p><p>I smiled at him. "So, I'm not like the evil Red Queen?"</p><p>"Definitely not."</p><p>"Well, someone must cause they painted my roses red!" I mimicked the Red Queen's voice, causing us both to burst out laughing.</p><p>I leaned my head on George's shoulder, glancing up at him to see his eyes slowly drooping before he forced them back open with a jolt.</p><p>I smiled and kissed his cheek, resting my hand on his chest. "I think it's time we went to sleep."</p><p>"What? No, I'm fine," he tried to deny, but a large yawn proved him wrong.</p><p>I chuckled and placed my book on the side table before climbing out of bed to blow out the few candles that remained lit around the room. Once there was only one candle left burning, I returned to the bed and crawled under the covers.</p><p>George wrapped his arm around my waist as I leaned over to blow out the last candle, which sent the room into darkness. I twisted around and placed my forehead on George's chest and wrapped my arms around his torso, him doing the same.</p><p>He planted a kiss on the top of my head. "Goodnight, darling."</p><p>I smiled and tightened my hold on him. "Goodnight, Gogy."</p><p><b>~~~</b>🕶<b>~~~</b></p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 1,366<br/><b>Published</b>: 3/13/21<br/><b>Edited</b>: 3/18/21<br/><strong>Ao3 Published</strong>: 3/18/21<br/><em>I finally got a George one done, I've got more parts in drafts, I'm just struggling to find time to write, but I hope you guys liked this one!</em><br/><em>-FamousManatee </em>❤️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>